Talent Show
by Gallagher Girl7
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is having a talent show. When percy says something stupid annabeth dumps him will he get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Heyy Percy are you going to do the talent show?" I asked "Ya me and a couple other guys are." he said " Are you?'' "Ya me and 3 Aphrodite girls are singing" I give him a kiss and walk

away. I walk to Aphrodite cabin, "Heyy Girls I say to Emma, April and Theresa" " Heyy Annabeth" they say to me " what song are we going to sing?" I ask " Well we have it down to the two

the first one for the round one we are singing Stupid Cupid and the second round we are singing I wont say I'm in Love'' says Emma. Ok lets practice.

**Percy POV:**

I walk to my cabin were I am meeting Grover, Nico and the new Aphrodite guy Andrew. "Heyy guys" I said "Heyy" they all say "What songs are we going to sing?" I ask " Well We have She

will be loved for round one and Heyy Baby for round two" said Nico "Ok Lets practice" I said.

**~ 2 hours later~**

" Hey Annabeth" I say " Heyy Percy" she said and kissed me. " So how will it feel to lose against some guys?" I say . She looks at me and says " EXCUSE ME" " YOU KNOW WHAT

WE ARE DONE" she screamed and walked/run to her cabin. I stood there shocked . " Annabeth wait" I say running after her. She locked herself in the cabin. I walk back to my cabin I will

just show her at the talent show tomorrow how much I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Next day at talent show~**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I can't believe Percy said that. " Annabeth we are next" said Theresa. "ok lets go" i say:

"Up next Is **Annabeth and the Girls** singing Stupid Cupid" says Chrion

I walk out on stage in a sea green top and a pair of heel boots and jeans.

_Stupid Cupid_  
_ You're a real mean guy _  
_ I'd like to clip your wings _  
_ So you can't fly _  
_ I am in love and it's a crying shame _  
_ And I know that you're the one to blame _

_ Hey hey_  
_ Set me free_  
_ Stupid Cupid_  
_ Stop picking on me_

_ I can't do my homework _  
_ And I can't think straight _  
_ I meet him every morning _  
_ At 'bout half-past eight _  
_ I'm acting like a lovesick fool _  
_ You've even got me carrying his books to school _

_ Hey hey_  
_ Set me free_  
_ Stupid Cupid_  
_ Stop picking on me_

_ You mixed me up for good _  
_ Right from the very start _  
_ Hey, go play Robin Hood _  
_ With somebody else's heart _

_ You got me jumping like a crazy clown _  
_ And I don't feature what your puttin' down _  
_ Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine _  
_ The thing that bothers me is_  
_ That I like it fine _

_ Hey hey_  
_ Set me free_  
_ Stupid Cupid_  
_ Stop picking on me_

_ You got me jumping like a crazy clown _  
_ And I don't feature what your puttin' down _  
_ Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine _  
_ The thing that bothers me is_  
_ That I like it fine_

_ Hey hey_  
_ Set me free_  
_ Stupid Cupid_  
_ Stop picking on me_

_ Hey hey_  
_ Set me free_  
_ Stupid Cupid_  
_ Stop picking on me_

_ Stupid Cupid (x 8)_

I looked at Percy While i was dancing and singing. We are moving on to round two.

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth just got done singing she is moving on to round two now its my turn.

" Up next is Percy Jackson and Guys" said are singing She will be loved"

When Annabeth heard the title her head shot up, Its mine and hers song.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_  
_And wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times_  
_But somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_[From: .]_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_  
_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
_(I don't mind spending every day)_  
_(Out on your corner in the pouring rain)_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

When we finished Chiron said we where moving on and then a whole bunch of other people did there thing and now its round two. Its Annabeth's turn.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Its are turn again and I almost broke down when Percy sung are song well now here goes nothing.

"Here is **Annabeth and the girls** singing **I won't say I'm in Love**" said Chrion

If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the agrivation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that

Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?

Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You'er doing flips read our lips you're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love

Sha la la la la la...(sigh)

Percy's face smiled when i was done.

**Percy's POV:**

I started to sing after Chiron said everything.

So Listen up..  
Ooh La La La  
If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)  
If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)  
If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)  
If your girl wanna play, let her go  
(Chorus) [T-Pain]  
Hey baby girl what you doin tonight  
I wanna see what you got in store  
Hey baby – givin it you all when you're dancin on me  
I wanna see if you give me some more  
Hey baby – you can be my girl I can be your man  
And we can pump this jam however you want  
Hey baby, pump it from the side pump it upside down  
Or we can pump it from the back to the front  
Hey baby  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Hey Baby)  
Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it  
Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it  
Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say  
Don't stop it – I want you tonight  
I'm a Dade county, self paid self made millionaire  
I used to play around the world, now I'm around the world – gettin paid  
Girl problems, no problems – doin anything that won't solve em  
I wanna get witcha mami, now let me see what the lord split cha  
(Chorus) [T-Pain]  
{ From: . }  
Hey baby girl what you doin tonight  
I wanna see what you got in store  
Hey baby – givin it you all when you're dancin on me  
I wanna see if you give me some more  
Hey baby – you can be my girl I can be your man  
And we can pump this jam however you want  
Hey baby, pump it from the side pump it upside down  
Or we can pump it from the back to the front  
Hey baby  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Hey Baby)  
Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it  
Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it  
Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say  
Don't stop it – I want you tonight  
Make money, make money – this chico right here gotta eat, baby  
You scared money – don't make money, that's how it goes in the street baby  
But when you remember about the nonsense, baby girl take a shot to your concious  
not a goon not a goblin, but god I'm a monster  
Cause I hit all the baddest women in the world – gangster  
Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it  
Yeah you can take some more, make you wanna say it  
Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say  
Don't stop it – I want you tonight

When we finished the winner is announced.

" The winner is... ANNNABETH AND THE GIRLS" said Some Aphrodite girls. Annabeth and the girls came running up on the stage and screamed and jumped up and down but then

Annabeth took the mic and called me up to the stage she said in my ear she was sorry and kissed me well i guess it all worked out.


End file.
